Reinforcements 15 of 52
by Echowarrior
Summary: Optimus Prime and Jetfire gather reinforcements for the Earthbased Autobot force while Starscream works towards his own ends.


Reinforcements

A Transformers: Armada Story

By William Rendfeld

Earth. A mostly harmless blue-green orb silently floating in space. Billions of years old, and home to billions of indigenous, sentient life forms. All alone in the night.

It is alone no longer. The Transformers have arrived, and everything has changed...

* * *

"Explain again why you didn't grab this one the last time you were here?" Thundercracker asked.

"I wasn't sure I'd be able to get two pods in one swoop," Starscream explained as the two Decepticons cut away at the ground. "Besides, I felt it was too much of a risk given the human military base in the area. With everything going on, however, I thought it wise to dig this one out now before anything else happens."

"Yes, about that," Thundercracker noted as he finished his section. "Why the subterfuge, Starscream? Why don't you just take Megatron down now, get him out of the way? It's six to three right now; Cyclonus isn't exactly bright, and Thrust is hardly one for loyalty. We could take him."

"Yes, we could," Starscream admitted. "However, you're forgetting two things; one, the Destruction Team. Dualor is only on his own side, and I'd rather act when I'm certain that he won't be able to turn it to his advantage. Two, we still have a sizeable faction back home who supports Megatron, and many more willing to join them if given proper reason. We have to make him less legitimate in their eyes; Bludgeon's made some progress now that Megatron's gone, but I rather not jeopardize his chances. So for now, whether we like it or not, we have to play along."

"Wonderful," Thundercracker noted as he locked his sonic cannons. "So, who do you think is in this one?"

"We'll have to open it and find out," Starscream replied.

* * *

"You have no right to do this, Prime," a tall, ivory armored Autobot declared forcefully.

"Cybertron isn't in any direct danger," Optimus Prime argued. "Also, all I'm asking for is a unit of seven Autobots to augment the forces on Earth. It's not like I'm asking for a battalion of officers, or the Wreckers."

"We wouldn't need forces on Earth if you'd done as I'd suggested before," the Autobot argued. "Megatron should be wiped out, along with everyone supporting him."

"What you're talking about would only inflame public opinion against us," Optimus countered. "Megatron would become a martyr; others would take up his cause. He needs to be discredited, Atlas, not demolished."

Atlas narrowed his optics and noted, "You've always been too soft, Prime."

"And you've always been too hard," Optimus noted in return. "Autobots don't annihilate our opponents."

Atlas turned and walked out of the office, the door sliding shut behind him.

Jetfire groaned. "Days I wonder how they ended up giving him our badge."

"And he doesn't even know about Wheeljack yet," Optimus noted. "So...I'm going to assume you've put together a few recommendations."

"A few," Jetfire replied. "Care to go over them?"

"No," Optimus replied. "I trust your choices, Jetfire. Contact them; I'll see about getting my three in the meantime."

"You sure you want to go with them, Optimus?" Jetfire asked as his commander made his way towards the office door. "Two of them aren't exactly team players."

"I trust them, Jetfire," Optimus explained as the door opened. "And we need them."

The door slid shut behind him, leaving Jetfire alone. He shrugged, and activated his comm.-line. "Scattorshot, I need locations on three Autobots. Can you find them?"

"Give me the names, and I'll give you the 'Bots," Scattorshot reported.

"Alright, sending data now," Jetfire said. "And here's hoping we're in good shape."

* * *

"Explain this to me again," Scavenger asked. "Slowly."

Scavenger stood within the command center of the _Ark_ shuttle, within the presence of the Autobots' major human ally, Diana Masters, and the Mini-Cons Safeguard, Sparkplug, Rollbar and Over-Run.

"According to Safeguard and Vector Prime, the other four artifacts that you guys are looking for, these Keys that plug into the Omega Lock, were placed on ships," Diana explained. "One of these ships was called _Atlantis_; it shares a name with a mythical civilization here on Earth. Now every legend, every myth, has some basis in reality. It's possible that ship inspired the myth of Atlantis; if that's true, then one of the Keys is here on Earth."

"We know the ship existed," Safeguard added. "Vector Prime can more than confirm it."

"So one of the Keys could be here on Earth," Scavenger replied. "Is there anything you can tell me for certain about where it might be?"

"I tend to deal in facts, or theories with a high level of evidence," Diana replied. "I'm no expert on Atlantis; I'll do some digging, but don't expect much. People have been looking for it for years."

"They didn't have access to our technology," Scavenger reminded her. "Just give us a general location; we'll do the rest."

* * *

Maccadam's Old Oil House. A wretched hive of scum and villainy...at least, according to the competition. In reality, the bar was most likely among the quietest on Cybertron; weapons were checked on the door, and frequenters were more than happy to not cause trouble. Especially when he was around.

"Slow day?" the ebon Autobot asked the bartender as he sat down.

"Better a slow day than one without customers," the bartender replied. "Your usual?"

Before he could answer, a familiar voice said, "Two unleaded oils, Mac. He's going to need a clear head."

He turned in surprise. "Prime?" he asked. "What in the Allspark are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you," Optimus noted as he took a seat. "I heard from a few sources that I might find you here right around now."

"Let me guess, Armorhide?" the Autobot asked.

"Among others," Optimus replied. "I was a little surprised to hear you were back on Cybertron, Crosswise. I'd have thought you were still out in space."

"One of the great disadvantages of being a mercenary from a planet with very few interstellar treaties," Crosswise noted as their drinks came up. "There aren't too many open bounties to hunt. At least, ones that are worth it." He took a sip from his drink and noted, "I became a free agent to be able to operate on my own terms, without anyone hanging over my head telling me how to do the job. Sure, going it alone meant working without any support, but at least I managed to bring in the really dangerous Decepticons."

"I remember," Optimus Prime noted as a part of his faceplate slid out of the way, revealing a mouth and allowing him to take a sip of his drink. "In fact, that's why I'm here. I'm assuming you still have your connections?"

"Enough of them to know what you've been up to," Crosswise replied. "Dealing with an alien world, hunting down hundreds of Mini-Cons, and facing off with Megatron. He still stupid enough to have Starscream fly cover for him, or has he traded down to Thrust by now?"

"I can't say," Optimus noted. "What I can say is that we've been given the chance to augment our forces. And I figured you might be interested."

"A chance to actually do some good again?" Crosswise asked. "Sounds interesting. What's the catch?"

"You'll need to be reinstated," Optimus stated bluntly.

Crosswise turned that factoid over in his processor, swirling his cup as he did so. With a shrug, he downed the rest of his drink, and said, "Count me in, Prime."

* * *

"Watch that support there, Landfill!" a bulky blue Autobot called out from one side of a massive construction zone. "Steady...steady...good!"

"Looks like you've gotten some progress made here," Jetfire noted approvingly as he approached.

The blue Autobot looked in surprise, then stood alert and saluted. "Jetfire, sir! I wasn't expecting..."

"At ease, Ironhide," Jetfire gently ordered. "So, how are the repairs proceeding?"

"Well, it's not going too badly," Ironhide nervously explained to his superior. "Megatron and his troops tore through this place pretty well when they stole that ship, but we should have it repaired pretty soon. Probably better than before, too; this place needed a few upgrades."

"Which explains the new security towers," Jetfire noted. "Nice touch. Speaking of, that's why I'm here to speak with you."

"Sir?" Ironhide asked. "If this is about my work..."

"No, your work's fine," Jetfire replied. "In fact, I need your help. You're one of the best young architects on Cybertron, and a valued member of the Autobot Corps of Engineers."

"What do you need an architect for?" Ironhide asked.

Despite not having a mouth, Jetfire gave Ironhide a glimpse that indicated victory. "Care to find out?"

* * *

"You're certain of what you saw?" Shockblast asked, looking at his informant out of the corner of his optic.

"Positive," Hardtop said firmly. "Optimus Prime was at Maccadam's, talking with Crosswise. They didn't specifically mention it, but they were definitely talking about the Earth mission."

Shockblast's optic narrowed, then he turned away from the smaller Decepticon and said, "Go."

Hardtop silently left as Shockblast stewed over this information. They hadn't received any word from Megatron except for a request for reinforcements put in by Starscream. If he had asked for more than simply the four warriors requested, he would have denied them their request, Bludgeon's prodding or not. While he knew it was illogical to expect instant results from the Earth campaign, this was becoming far more trouble than it was worth. Especially if Prime was willing to get Crosswise in to aid his efforts on Earth. They should devote their resources here, and should have acted far more wisely during the Uprising. If they had, perhaps they wouldn't be in this situation.

Shockblast shook his head. Megatron was powerful, but he was rash, illogical, driven by emotion and fury rather than careful planning. The efforts on Earth were not worth the risks, or the potential gains.

Perhaps it was time things changed.

* * *

Gunfire reports filled Jetfire's audio receptors as he stepped into the practice range, catching his attention as targets all around him were hit with laser bursts. As the practicing Autobot officer continued fire, Jetfire silently watched. His technique was good; definitely an asset.

As the last target disappeared, the blue and white Autobot holstered his pistols and ordered the computer, "End simulation." He stretched his fingers and said, "Sorry if I winged you, Jetfire. You know how I get caught up in things."

"Don't worry, Beachcomber," Jetfire assured him. "Your aim was perfect; you hit everything except me."

"Spotless," Beachcomber noted proudly. "So, why you here? Business or pleasure?"

"Business," Jetfire explained. "I'm putting a team together, and I want you on it."

Beachcomber nodded thoughtfully. "Big mission, huh? Well, I'm always up for an adventure or two; count me in. Where do you want me to go?"

"Report to the Citadel for a briefing," Jetfire replied. "Main conference room, we'll call you. Don't be late."

"Don't plan to," Beachcomber promised.

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Colonel Michael Franklin noted as he walked through the _Ark_'s massive orange-hued hallways, escorted by Runway and carrying a small notebook.

"Large hallways?" Runway asked. "I don't think I ever got used to it, and I'm native to stuff like this."

The two at last entered the Ark's command center to find Scavenger, Hoist, and several of the Autobot-aligned Mini-Cons at work. "Colonel, what brings you our way?"

"A promise," Franklin explained. "I've checked with the Pentagon and the US Geological Survey, and have a list of possible sites for your use as a base."

"Well, a good bit of initiative there," Dirt Boss noted as he walked up. "May I examine it?" Franklin handed him the notebook, and the Mini-Con began reading through it with a critical optic.

"Hopefully at least one of those sites will match up with the ones we've been researching," Hoist noted. "No offense, Colonel, but we're going to need to take a lot of information about the terrain into account. The less tech we need, the less power used, and the less our chances of being found by someone we don't want finding us."

"I've taken that into account," Franklin added. "Those notes contain mineral surveys from the surrounding areas as well as information concerning nearby cities and towns."

"Well, a few of these sites won't work," Dirt Boss noted. "Three are situated in Alaska. As nice as a remote location is, that whole 'aurora borealis' thing is more trouble than its worth; long-range sensors and communications equipment would be seriously scrambled in the bargain. The ideal location would be somewhere inland, in a mountainous area with heavy deposits of iron ore and granite; long-range sensors would be blocked, and we'd have a degree of natural defenses." He finally came to a page and said, "Excellent. Hoist, can you get me some topological maps of this location?" He handed back the notebook to Franklin, transformed, and Powerlinked to Hoist's left arm.

"Got it," Hoist declared. He punched in a few commands to his console, and several small display screens came alive showing the targeted region.

"Longs Peak, Colorado," Franklin noted. "The area should provide what you need, and there's a tributary of the Platte River in the region. It's pre-approved, but I'm not comfortable with it. The mountain's within twenty miles of Boulder. If the Decepticons found your base, we'd have serious problems evacuating the population in the event of an attack."

"That's a risk we may have to take," Scavenger noted.

* * *

With a powerful leap, a small green Autobot with obsidian claws extending from his arms leapt into the air, coming down hard against his opponent. Said opponent blocked, however, heavy armored units on his arms cushioning the blow and preventing serious damage. The smaller Transformer leapt off his larger opponent, and skidded to a halt several yards away.

"Saw that coming a parsec away, Overhaul," the larger Autobot noted. "I've told you before; gotta work on that."

"Yeah, well, you know me," Overhaul noted with a grin. "I'm stubborn."

"That's a trait both of you have in common," a familiar voice noted.

The two Autobots turned to the shadows as Optimus Prime stepped forward. "Hello old friends. Sorry to interrupt your sparring."

"I think Landmine and I can forgive you, Boss," Overhaul said, relaxing his stance. "Like the new look, by the way."

Landmine's external armor units disconnected from his body, reconnecting into a separate unit as he flexed his joints. "I heard you were on a secret mission out on the range. What are you doing back here?"

"I came to ask for some help," Optimus explained. "And you two were on the short list."

"Well, I don't mind mixing it up," Overhaul said with a cocky grin. "What have we got?"

"Something vitally important," Optimus continued.

* * *

"I don't understand how you 'bots handle yourselves," a yellow and black Autobot noted with an arrogant tone towards Sideswipe and Scattorshot. "Sitting around here, bored out of your circuits, while the rest of us are out and about taking care of business."

"Yeah well, we can't all have the glamour of being one of the Wreckers, Sunstreaker," Scattorshot noted dryly. "Sideswipe, you reading anything?"

"Nothing," Sideswipe answered. "It's like Nebulos and the _Ravager_ just dropped off the face of the galaxy. We can't contact them for anything."

"All this over a misplaced colony and a few Decepti-clowns," Sunstreaker noted. "They'll pop up."

"How can you not be worried, Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe asked. "There are plenty of Autobots on Nebulos as well as Decepticons, along with millions of civilians. We can't just give up on them."

"Eh," Sunstreaker noted dismissively. "They'll show up."

"I wouldn't be too certain of that," Jetfire noted as he stepped into the room. "Sunstreaker, the Wreckers are on a training run. You should be with them, not distracting the operations staff."

"Fine," Sunstreaker acquiesced. "Catch you two later, gentle-bots," he noted as he sauntered out of the room.

"Not exactly the ideal brother," Scattorshot noted.

"I almost wish he wasn't mine," Sideswipe said.

"You can't pick your family, Sideswipe," Jetfire told the younger Autobot. "At any rate, I need you for a mission."

"Me?" Sideswipe asked. "Count me in, sir!"

"Don't even want to know what it is?" Jetfire asked. "For all you know, we could be searching for whatever happened to Nebulos."

"Frankly speaking, sir, I don't care," Sideswipe replied. "I enjoy my work here, but I've been wanting to be a field operative for ages. As long as you want me, I'm there."

"Jetfire, I have my candidates," Optimus reported via comm.-link. "How are things at your end?"

"We're set, Optimus," Jetfire assured him. "Call them home for the briefing." As the line cut off, Jetfire ordered, "Come with me, Sideswipe; you're about to get your marching orders."

* * *

"So...what exactly does this mean for him?" Alexis asked.

"I'm sorry?" Red Alert asked in reply.

Alexis, as well as Rad and Carlos, stood within the _Ark_'s medical bay as Red Alert was silently checking over Hot Shot's systems, making certain that his new body was in full working order.

"Hot Shot's new body," Rad pressed. "I mean, there's got to be something different beyond the way it looks."

"You might as well tell them," Hot Shot noted. "I mean, it's nothing big."

"I suppose," Red Alert replied. "As you already know, Hot Shot's previous body was seriously damaged as a result of his battle with Wheeljack. While I was able to salvage some of his older construction, the vast majority of his new body is composed of newer parts and designs. I also took the liberty of adding a few supplemental systems based on advances made since Hot Shot came online; jump jets, flight boosters, and advanced Powerlinx capabilities, among a few other things."

"Advanced Powerlinx capabilities?" Carlos asked. "But the only place to connect with a Mini-Con is on his gun. How's that advanced?"

"There's more than one way to Powerlink, Carlos," Hot Shot explained. "Since I came online, advances in technology allowed for greater ease of combination between Transformers of similar size. Before, it was limited by energy reserves; only really Energon-efficient Transformers like the Mini-Cons or ones with notable power reserves could combine. Now, the interlock is easier, and energy is conserved better than before. All I need is another Autobot with a similar construction and size, and I can combine with them easy."

"But there aren't any of them here on Earth, are there?" Alexis asked.

"Not yet, at any rate," Red Alert noted. "However, that may change shortly."

* * *

"Autobots, welcome," Optimus Prime said at last as he looked over the assembled Autobots with an appraising glance. "Some of you I've had the pleasure to work with before. Others I haven't, but I've heard good things, and look forward to getting to know each of you."

Somewhat nervously, Sideswipe gave furtive glances towards the other Autobots in the briefing room. Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Ultra Magnus and Vector Prime stood before them, a large holographic display between them and the others. Arrayed around him were five other Autobots, all much more experienced than he; Beachcomber, Landmine, Overhaul, and Crosswise were all decorated heroes. Ironhide he knew little about, but he seemed to have some measure of confidence.

"As official records have it, I've been leading a small reconnaissance team on the outskirts of our territory," Optimus began as the room's lights darkened and the display came to life. "That's little more than a half-truth. While I have been leading a team, our mission has taken us outside of Cybertronian territory. Not long ago, we picked up a transmission from a planet approximately 4 light-cycles distant from Cybertron, known by the inhabitants as Earth."

"We've been picking up signals from that planet for the last vorn," Beachcomber noted. "What was so special about that one?"

"The signal was from the _Exodus_, the Mini-Con ship," Jetfire replied. "Based on what we've been able to piece together, the ship experienced an accident in Earth orbit several thousands of vorns ago. They evacuated, and the ship crashed in one of Earth's oceans, with numerous stasis units descending to the planet's surface. One of the pods was recently found within a dormant volcano, and a subspace beacon was activated. We picked it up almost immediately; so did Megatron."

"So that's why he stole _Nemesis_," Ironhide realized. "He needed a ship to get to Earth."

"Exactly," Optimus noted. "We arrived just in time with the _Ark_ to stop him from capturing a group of Mini-Cons and three human children. Since then, we've done all we can to keep the fight for the Mini-Cons from escalating. Unfortunately, we haven't been as successful as hoped. To add to the fire, an ancient artifact, the Omega Lock, has been located on Earth."

"That event has turned out to be a potential blessing, however," Vector Prime noted. "As a result of recent engagements, an Earth government has come forward to offer us aid. We've accepted, and a treaty has been signed."

"Which is why each of you are here," Optimus noted. "Whether we like it or not, the conflict on Earth has escalated. It's imperative that the Mini-Cons be defended, and that the Omega Lock be kept safe. The six of you are to join the Earth unit as a permanent presence."

"Sir," Sideswipe spoke up, hesitation in his voice. "Why us?"

"The _Ark_ is an explorer vessel, it can't serve as a proper base," Optimus explained. "Part of the treaty allowed for the construction of a base. That's why you've been brought onboard, Ironhide; I'm told you're one of the best architects in the Corps, and we need an architect right now. And once that base is constructed and online, we're going to need a support staff; Red Alert and Smokescreen are already there, but they'll need all the help they can get. That's where you come in, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe slouched slightly, the smallest glimmer of worry in his optics. As much as he wanted action, being part of a support staff in a war zone seemed a little too much.

"As for the rest of you," Optimus noted, "we need experienced warriors, capable fighters. We've made leads on finding the Mini-Cons, but we need as much support as we can muster against Megatron, and between each of you, I think we stand a fair chance. Is everyone in?"

Overhaul gave a chuckle. "I've never turned away from a good scrap before. You can count me in."

"Considering how important this is, you're going to need all the help you can get," Landmine noted. "I'm with you."

"Sounds like fun to me," Beachcomber said jovially.

"Sir, I appreciate all the faith you've put into me..." Ironhide said, courage slowly welling up in his voice. "I won't let you down."

Crosswise smiled. "Sounds like one rookie's onboard." He looked towards Sideswipe and asked, "What about you, kid?"

Sideswipe looked first at Crosswise, then at Optimus. He wanted to be out on the field, but not stuck doing the same job he was doing now, or being threatened on a constant basis. Still...something like this didn't come along every day...

"I'm in, sir," Sideswipe said at last.

"Glad to hear it," Jetfire noted. "Gather anything you need or want for the trip, 'bots. We're heading for Earth."

* * *

"I don't feel comfortable with this," Ultra Magnus noted. "I'm a soldier, Prime. I'm not a leader."

"Magnus, we've talked about this before," Optimus replied. "You're a capable leader, just as much as myself or Jetfire."

"Still, I've never felt comfortable being in absolute command," Magnus continued. "I'm better on the field, not in an office or the Council Chambers. I'm not you."

"You're right, you aren't me," Optimus noted. "And you aren't supposed to be. Stop judging yourself based on others' standards and start judging yourself based on your own. You'll do fine, Magnus, trust me."

"I hope you're right," Magnus noted. "But what about the Wreckers? If I'm stuck here, who'll keep an eye on them?"

"I'll leave that up to you," Optimus said. "Just make sure Whirl and Stockade don't get too bored."

"I wouldn't count on that," Magnus noted with a grin. "Watch your skidplate, Optimus."

"Always do, old friend," Optimus replied.

* * *

Blurr silently ran his hand along the surface of the retrieved Omega Sentinel, questions brimming in his mind. "Modular construction, subspace storage compartments, variable modes of combat, enough weapons to tear through a titanium wall. The Quintessons knew what they were doing with these things."

"Admiration for the craftsmanship?" Incinerator noted from the ground beside his partner.

"No, just thinking," Blurr noted. "I remember reading some of the accounts concerning these things, Incinerator. Some said that if they couldn't capture a Transformer whole, they'd tear them apart, leave them in stasis lock while transporting them back to the Quintessons for examination. If these things weren't drones, I wonder how they'd feel about what they did." Slowly removing his hand from the massive Omega Sentinel, he noted, "I joined the Autobot forces because I wanted to stop people from getting hurt. If it came down to wholesale slaughter, I don't think I'd be able to deal with it."

"The Autobots operate with a sense of honor, Blurr," Incinerator noted. "It's thanks to them that the Sentinels aren't hunting down Transformers anymore, that most of them are little more than AI-enhanced drones. The only one that isn't has done everything in his power to make up for what was done. For now, don't worry about it."

Blurr briefly mused on that before the familiar chime of his communicator attracted his attention. "All personnel report to perimeter immediately; Optimus Prime is on his way in."

* * *

"I'm impressed, Starscream," Megatron noted with approval. "Another Mini-Con stasis unit successfully recovered, with no interference from the Autobots. Well done."

"I only hope to further my service to you, Megatron," Starscream noted in carefully measured tones.

"Yes, of course," Megatron said. He turned to face the Mini-Cons and asked, "Mini-Cons, who do you serve?"

A stocky green and grey Mini-Con with a beak-like faceplate was the first to salute, followed by a large grey Mini-Con, a wide black and yellow Mini-Con with clawed hands, and three Mini-Cons whose bodies instantly brought to mind military aircraft.

"Hail Megatron!" the beaked Mini-Con, Inferno, squawked. "We swear our loyalty to you!"

"Hail!" repeated the five other Mini-Cons.

Megatron smiled. "Get them acclimated, and inform Thrust, Skywarp and Wheeljack that they have Mini-Cons at last." With those words, he exited the command deck of the _Nemesis_.

"Foolish as always," one of the three military-themed Mini-Cons, Gunbarrel, noted. "It'll be a pleasure to take him down when the time comes."

"Give it time, old friend," Starscream asked. "Give it time."

* * *

"So who do you think's coming?" Hot Shot asked. "I mean, it's not like Prime would have a hard time getting reinforcements."

"Assuming Prime managed to get them, he's most likely bringing technical staff," Red Alert noted as the two Autobots waited for the _Ark_'s landing ramp to descend, flanked by their respective partner Mini-Cons.

"I don't really care who he brought," Jolt said. "With everything that's happened here on Earth, we need all the help we can get."

"Especially considering the fact that this war has been steadily escalating since it started," Longarm noted. "The more Autobots stationed here on Earth, the better."

The group walked down the ramp, the remaining joint Autobot and Mini-Con forces awaiting them. "So, any word yet?" Hot Shot asked.

"Ask, and ye shall receive," Scavenger said as a green portal formed before them. Seconds later, Optimus Prime emerged, flanked by the rest of the Autobot reinforcements, Vector Prime arriving last. "Welcome back Optimus."

"Thanks," Optimus said at last. "Gentlebots, welcome to Earth. Better get used to the scenery; we're going to be here a while." Turning back to Scavenger, he asked, "Now, status report."

"Starscream and Thundercracker have retrieved another Mini-Con pod from the Nevada desert," Scavenger explained. "We didn't interfere, per orders. But I'm still not happy about it."

"It couldn't be helped for the time being," Prime noted. "What about the information from the Mini-Con ship?"

"We're still processing the data," Hoist replied. "But we should have a complete listing in the next few hours."

"Diana's also contributed a theory relating to the Omega Lock," Scavenger noted. "She's inside waiting to brief us as soon as everyone's ready."

"Speaking of, has the Omega Lock been removed from the Sentinel unit?" Vector Prime asked, stepping forward.

"We were waiting for you to come back," Scavenger said. "Something told me you'd want to do the honors."

Vector Prime nodded and said, "Thank you." He turned towards the nearby, inactive Omega Sentinel and said, "Optimus Prime, if you would kindly activate the Sentinel."

Optimus nodded in agreement, then called out, "Omega Sentinel, online."

From the Sentinel came the familiar sounds of processors firing, power plants coming online, and mechanical parts coming alive after a long period of dormancy. A deep, mechanical voice issued forth, "Omega Sentinel engaged. Recognize Autobot, Optimus Prime. Awaiting orders."

"Activate transformation."

"Transformation online."

The forward section of the massive Sentinel came online, jets firing and pointing it directly upwards. The rear section fired jets as well, curling upward at the opposite end as additional parts shifted on both portions. Arms came into view as the two sections combined into a massive humanoid form, a compartment on the large mechanoid's right shoulder opening as a small pod emerged, connecting directly to a small cog between the robot's shoulders. A pair of deep blue optics came online.

"Transformation complete," the Sentinel noted. "Omega Sentinel Unit 084 online. Awaiting further orders."

"Open containment unit," Optimus ordered as Vector Prime moved behind the large robot.

"Acknowledged," the Omega Sentinel intoned, a compartment in its back opening.

Contained within was a large artifact, colored grey, bright blue and black. Its central portion was a grey block, four large horizontal slots in the middle of each side, with four long blue protrusions emerging from its top, joining together into a similarly-colored cone-like core, a second cone emerging from the bottom of the block with two long arms ending in blue fins emerging from its sides.

"This is it," Vector Prime said, reverence in his voice. He carefully took hold of the device, and emerged from behind the Sentinel to proclaim, "The Omega Lock!"

As the gathered Autobots and Mini-Cons looked up towards the ancient artifact in awe, the Omega Lock began to glow a brilliant green. Similar lights emanated from Vector Prime's sword and Optimus Prime's chest, shooting into the Omega Lock.

"What's going on here?" Optimus asked. "The Matrix...?"

"The Omega Lock is reacting to its kindred relics," Vector Prime explained. "I do not know why..."

A sudden pulse of light emerged from the Omega Lock, engulfing each of them and causing the gathered Cybertronians to cover their optics, fearing permanent damage.

* * *

From somewhere in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, a surge of energy came into being, catching his attention.

"Something's up," he said at last.

* * *

On Velocitron, a surge of energy burst forth from somewhere deep beneath the planet's surface, catching Override's attention as she transformed to robot mode. "What the...?" she asked.

* * *

On Animatros, a similar surge burst forth from beneath the surface of the planet, prompting the attention of Scourge. "What is this?" he asked.

* * *

Silently floating in space, he watched as rings of light formed around Earth, silently spinning around the planet shortly before fading into nothingness.

"Interesting," he noted.

* * *

"What was that?" Jetfire asked, his optics recovering from the energy burst.

"An energy spike from the Omega Lock," Vector Prime noted. "It must have reacted with the Matrix and the ChronoSaber. But why?"

"I think we may have another problem," Optimus said, his gaze cast elsewhere.

Crosswise was lightly glowing a bright blue, the glow slowly fading as he looked over his body in surprise. "That's interesting," he said at last, almost nonchalantly.

Optimus narrowed his optics. Things just became a lot more complicated.

The End


End file.
